


Not all love lasts forever.

by Kaorukeehl



Series: In The Midst Of War [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anger, Blood, Character Death, Death, Forgiveness, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentioned world destroyed, Murder, Past Relationship(s), Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 10:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30003576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaorukeehl/pseuds/Kaorukeehl
Summary: Before In The Midst Of War there was a time that Dust had fallen in love with a skeleton who goes by the name Lust and lives in Underlust. However some tensions have risen after Underlust is destroyed. Now Lust must face his lover in a situation that he never thought that he would ever find himself in.
Relationships: Mentioned Sans (Dusttale)/Sans (Underlust), Sans (Killertale) / Nightmare (Dreamtale)
Series: In The Midst Of War [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207106
Kudos: 2





	Not all love lasts forever.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an event that takes place before my story In The Midst of War. One that is brought up in that story. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Underlust Sans, Lust, groans as he begins to blinks his eyes open. He finds himself looking slightly around an unfamiliar room.

"You're awake."

Lust looks down slightly at hearing the familiar voice. "Dust?! What's going on?" He tries to move more only to find himself unable to. He glances down seeing that there are metal thick cuffs around his wrists and ankles. He is pinned to some kind of table with his arms at his sides, and his legs straight. He is on the table as if he is standing up, so he knows that the table must be supported in the back. He turns back to Dust only to notice that there is some monsters standing behind him at a distance.

There is an all black skeleton who looks like he is covered in some sort of goop. His one visible eye is blue outlines and looks angry.

Another has the usual white bones with black eyes, and black lines of black liquid under his eyes. He has what looks like a red target hovering in front of his chest. He stands close to the goopy skeleton. 

The one next there is another black skeleton with blue lines under his eyes. He has clothes that look like they have visible stitch marks. His eyes watching calmly.

The last one is a skeleton with one white and one red eye. His clothes are black and white except for a gold heart necklace. 

Lust realizes who they are. He met them once as the goopy one was upset that he was alive; and that he wouldnt join them. He had also been shown pictures of them before to tell him to be careful of them.

Nightmare, Killer, Error, and Cross. 

The entire current group of the Dark army.

Lust turns back to Dust trying to figure out what is going on. He sees anger, hurt, and betrayal in Dusts eyes. "Love what's going on? What is this?" He questions the one he loves. He did not want to join the group that killed everyone in his world, he does still love Dust as much as he did before Underlust was destroyed. 

"Shut up!" Dust hisses with narrowing his eyes. He summons a knife into one hand then slashes the back of Lusts cheek.

Lusts head slightly snaps to the side at the impact. His eyes closed at the pain. He can feel blood dripping down his bones. He opens his eyes and turns to look back to Dust. His gaze starting to blur a little as tears start to appear. 

"I'm not your love." Dust tells Lust with a snarl of rage. His words cause tears to start to trickle down Lusts face. "You should have died with the rest of your world!"

"You don't mean that!" Lust tries to plead with Dust. "Remember what you said? That you couldn't see me die?!" His protest causes his once lover to slash his chest, ripping his shirt just below the heart on said shirt. He hisses in pain and his shirt starts to become wet with blood, where the wound is. 

"It doesn't matter what I said before." Dust tells Lust barely hiding the crack in his voice.

Lust does notice the crack in the others voice. He knows that even though Dust is hiding how much it is hurting him.

Replacing it with anger.

"Dust... Please..." Lust tries for a final time with a sniffle as his tears won't stop. His upper arm right by his shoulder is sliced next. He stares at the other as he cant believe this is happening. His eyes trying to plead for his life, for some sort of mercy... Though he knows at this point that it is futile. He's going to die here. 

Dust holds up the knife with blood on the blade. His eyes remain glaring. "I'll make sure that you suffer for the sins you have committed." 

Lust closes his eyes waiting for Dust to do more damage to send him towards death. He feels healing magic and his eyes snap open with hope. 

"Don't think this is mercy." Dust tells Lust no longer netting his eyes. "I don't want you to die too soon. We're just getting started."

Lusts eyes narrow in horror realizing that death won't come so easily. He notices Cross turning and leaving the room. He wants to call out to him hoping that there would be some mercy. He can't though as Dust stops the healing magic only to stab him. He thumps his head against the table with a cry of pain. He was stabbed right in the middle of the heart on his shirt. He clenches his teeth trying to bear through the pain. 

Dust removes the knife only to then summon his Gaster blaster. He snaps his fingers, on the hand not holding the knife, causing the blaster to snap its sharp teeth onto Lust.

Lust cries out in pain from the bite really feeling the teeth digging into his bones. 

The blaster is holding him on the torso and one of his arms.

Lust screams as his arm, and some ribs, breaks with a sickening cracking sound. His eyes slightly open and there is darkness creeping around the edges of his vision. 

Dust makes the blaster let go and disappear. He slashed the knife at Lusts face again. He slashes the others eye.

Lust closes his eyes and only opens his undamaged eye. He can feel the blood dripping down overlapping his tears. He is once again healed and he tries to plead for Dust to just kill him. His heart is already torn to pieces by all of this, and that Dust seems to hate him now. He wants to know why that isn't enough torture. He finds his voice only comes out as a sound of pain. He can feel pain despite some healing done. He isn't surprised that Dust didn't fully heal him. 

Dust paces around the table as if planning his next move.

This gives Lust the chance to look towards those watching. He sees that Cross has not returned to join them at this time. 

Nightmare is looking pleased as though enjoying watching the torture.

Killer seems relaxed and just there to be next to Nightmare.

Error slightly turns away as though thinking of something. He does then glance back at Lust with some anger in his eyes. He then leaves the room just like Cross had done. His gaze shifting almost as if he's seen enough to feel satisfied. 

Lust looks back to Dust and he is quickly sliced on both arms quite deeply. He screams out with a scream that ends in a whimper of pain. He closes his eyes as time feels like it is flying through this. He is stabbed, slashed, and bit by the Gaster blaster, and healed to prolong all of this. He just lets out pained noises as he just wishes that this will end, despite that it seems like time is going in slow motion to hurt him even more. He opens his eyes as the healing finally lets him open his hurt eye. He sees that Dust is letting his knife disappear and he instead summons a bone attack. 

Dust looks to Lust meeting his eyes for the first time in a bit. “You should have never trusted me.” He tells him doing a slightly better job at keeping his voice steady. “You should have never loved me.” He leans closer still glaring into Lust’s own eyes. “You should have died long before all of this. I should have just killed you when I first met you.” He moves back then swings the bone attack at Lust smashing it hard into his face. He swings it again getting the underside of the others chin. He strikes once more this time on Lust’s chest.

Lust closes his eyes tightly and his teeth clench as he endures hit after hit all over his body. He peeks an eye open when it finally stops and sees Dust taking a moment as a small break to make sure he’s ready for whatever is next. He slightly glances up spotting Cross who comes back into the room then looks to the scene. He finds that their eyes meet briefly before Cross moves his gaze so their gazes aren’t meeting. He sees that Killer is definitely paying attention now. 

Nightmare has the same look on his face as before still clearly enjoying every second of this. 

Lust looks to the knifes blade that is suddenly swung to sit in front of his face. His gaze follows the others arm to look to Dust’s face. He can see it in the others eyes that he can’t take much more of torturing him. 

Dust moves the knife slashing Lust’s arms up a bit more along with going for his legs. He uses the knife to rip open the others shirt right where a skeletons soul is behind their ribcage, even when it is invisible. His knife cutting the ribs causing them to bleed. He stares at the ribs as if imagining the soul floating there shining with Lust’s purple magic through the bleeding ribs. He blinks then slightly glances to something that cannot be seen. 

Lust can only guess that it is Dust’s brother. He can’t see or hear the other though he was told about how the floating head and hands of Dust’s brother stays by Dust. 

Dust turns back to Lust then raises the knife getting ready to swing it to stab into the part of Lust’s ribs that he exposed. 

Lust closes his eyes and lowers his head understanding that this is going to be the end. He knows that Dust is hurting at having to do this. He can find it in his heart to forgive him as he has no doubt that the others, or at least Nightmare, influenced him to do this. He knows how angry Nightmare was to see that Dust had taken Lust himself to escape. He does have some final words to say to the one he loves before he dies. “I love you.” 

Dust hesitates for a brief moment at hearing those three simple words. He swings the knife down stabbing right into Lust’s soul causing it to appear. 

Lust lets out a final scream before his body turns to dust cutting the scream off. His gaze goes into darkness before he blinks his eyes open once more only to look up. He sees his brother standing over him looking worried and sorrowful. He gets to his feet and hugs his brother Papyrus who hugs him back. He lets the tears fall as he tries to focus on the fact that he is here now with the brother he thought he’d never see again. 

Dust stays there for a few moments after Lust has turned to dust. His head down and his hand clenching the knife tightly. He finally drops the knife letting it vanish and he raises his head showing eyes that look emotionless. He turns around and walks towards the door even though he’ll have to pass by the others. He pauses by Nightmare and Killer in which he glances to Nightmare. “You were right.” He tells the black skeleton who looks pleased and serious. “He needed to die.” He slightly glances away so he is no longer looking at any of them. “I am done with love. I don’t need to date anyone. It isn’t worth it since they just deserve to die.” He then leaves the room hearing Cross leaving the room too a few moments later. He slightly glances to the other who heads off refusing to look at him. He turns away and just heads to his room. He knows that even as he is going to get rid of anything that reminds him of Lust, there is the chance he might miss something, so he just hopes that he gets it all or that he will never find anything that he might miss. 

The end.


End file.
